3 Wishes
by Jen-o-las1
Summary: What happens when Pippin finds a lamp that can grant him anything he desires?
1. Chapter 1

Copyright © 2002 by Jenolas  
  
Note: This is my very first attempt at a LOTR fanfic, so PLEASE be gentle lol  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim these LOTR characters as my own---they were created by JRR Tolkien, not me. I'm not publishing this, so I'm not getting paid for writing this. This idea was inspired by Jeanster  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"How many more times are we going to do this?!" Pippin Took exclaimed as he and Merry Bradybuck, their hands filled with carrots and cabbages, dashed through the crops of Farmer Maggot.  
  
"This is the last time!" Merry called over his shoulder, briefly glancing back at his partner in crime.  
  
"Why don't I believe you?" Pippin mumbled as the crops ended and a field of grass beheld them.  
  
"Doesn't this....aaaahhhhh!" Merry exclaimed as he realized that if he kept going, he would run right off the cliff into the raging river below.  
  
Being a quick thinker, Pippin slid to a stop, grabbing the collar of Merry's shirt and the two hobbits tumbled back onto the grass. "That was close, Mrry."  
  
"Close indded," Merry nodded in agreement. He snapped his head around as the voice of Farmer Maggot bellowed through the tall corn stalks. "Let's split up---it'll be harder for them to catch us."  
  
"You're right," Pippin nodded eagerly. "We'll meet back at Frodo's."  
  
"Back at Frodo's," Merry replied before dashing off in the opposite direction.  
  
Pippin scooped up his fallen vegetables and tucked them in his shirt tail, clutching them against him as he ran across the patches of grass, dirt, and tree roots. "Ahhh!" he cried as his toe caught on a tree root and he landed face first into a patch of clovers. "Oh no, oh no," he mumbled as his vegetables rolled in different directions.  
  
Pippin scrambled to his feet and chased after the run-away vegetables. "One, two, three, four...oh no," he moaned, realizing that he was still a cabbage short. He set his vegetables against a tree and started scrounging around in the leaves and dirt.  
  
Pippin froze as he heard a low hissing sound. He instantly darted under a nearby thistle bush and averted his eyes skyward. After making sure the skies were clear, he breathed a sigh of relief and climbed from under the bush, wincing as thorns clawed at his clothes and skin. "Ow!" he exclaimed as a sharp pain surged through his calf. He looked at his leg to see blood seeping through his pants leg in the shape of a slash.  
  
Pippin glanced down further to see something glint in the sunshine. He leaned down, brushing away dirt to retrieve a funny shaped item. Holding the item close to him, he scurried from under the bush, standing and brushing himself off. "A lamp," he murmured, turning the item over in his hands. "What's that?" he mumbled as he used his shirt sleeve to brush away dirt. "It's some sort of elvish," he said, biting his lip as he feverishly rubbed his sleeve over the lamp.  
  
Pippin shrieked as the lamp jumped to life, bouncing from his hands and landing on the ground with a loud clank and began billowing smoke through it's spout.  
  
Frightened, yet intrigued, Pippin ducked behind a tree, peeking out to see what would happen next.  
  
Pippin watched in amazement as the smoke subsided, revealing a gorgeous elf. This elf resembled his dear friend Legolas---the same golden silk hair, the smooth, creamy skin, and crystal blue eyes. "Legolas?" he asked cautiously, timidly stepping from behind the tree.  
  
"No," the elf spoke, her voice sounding hollow to his ears.  
  
"You're a woman?" he asked, quite surprised since she was a spitting image of his elf friend.  
  
"Yes," the woman spoke. "I am Megolas, guardian of the lamp. That lamp holds great power, little one."  
  
"Power??" Pippin squeaked, his mind instantly flashing to the one ring Frodo had been entrusted to. "No, thank you. I don't want anything to do with anything of power," he told her politely, backing away from her slowly as if she were an orc.  
  
"But you freed me," Megolas argued. "I have been imprisoned to that lamp for thousands of years. You have freed me, little one, so I am in your debt."  
  
"Debt?" he asked, quite confused.  
  
"Yes. As guardian of the lamp, I hereby grand you three wishes for releasing me."  
  
"Three wishes?" Pippin repeated, his brain slowly absorbing what he had just been told.  
  
Megolas sighed heavily. "You are entitled to three wishes---anything your heart desires."  
  
"Anything," Pippin grinned, rubbing his hands together eagerly.  
  
What will Pippin wish for?? Is Megolas telling the truth?? STAY TUNED :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Copyright © 2002 by Jenolas  
  
Note: This is my very first attempt at a LOTR fanfic, so PLEASE be gentle lol  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim these LOTR characters as my own---they were created by JRR Tolkien, not me. I'm not publishing this, so I'm not getting paid for writing this. This idea was inspired by Jeanster  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Megolas studied her temporary master. This one was quite small--a hobbit had never found her lamp before. Hobbits were mischevious, or so she was told once, so she figured she should set some ground rules. "What is your name, little one?"  
  
"Pippin," he replied. "I can wish for ANYTHING?"  
  
"Within reason," Megolas replied. "There's one thing I can't do."  
  
Pippin looked at her expectantly. "Well, what is it?"  
  
"I can not kill anyone."  
  
His face grew dim. "I've seen my share of death."  
  
Megolas perked her ears. Hobbits were carefree creatues, how could this one already have seen his share of death? She decided not to push the issue...yet. "So, what does your heart desire, Pippin?"  
  
He bit his lip as his mind churned. "What has everyone else wished for?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
Megolas leaned back against the tree and crossed her arms casually. "Riches, health, love..."  
  
Pippin's ears perked up and he snapped his head in her direction. "I can wish for love?"  
  
"Yes, but be aware of the consequences," Megolas advised. "Love is a very frail thing and should not be taken lightly."  
  
He nodded, digesting the information she had given him. He did have a chance with that blonde beauty after all! "Why are you...how did...are you immortal?" he asked, looking between Megolas and the lamp.  
  
"Yes," she replied shortly.  
  
Intimidated, he slowly approached his next question. "How did you become guardian of the lamp---you are an elf, aren't you?"  
  
"Do you always ask so many questions?!" Megolas boomed, her figure growing bigger as a red glow illuminated her body.  
  
Pippin recoiled in horror. "I...I'm sorry," he stuttered.  
  
Megolas returned to her normal size as the glow slowly faded. "I'm sorry...I over-reacted." She briefly paused before propelling forward. "I once lived in Rivendell with my father. Once the one ring began enslaving everyone around it, I left Rivendell to find help. I..." she sighed dramatically as a single tear rolled down her cheek and fell to the ground, splattering on a weed.  
  
Pippin watched as the weed shriveled up and crumbled into a million pieces. "You don't have to..."  
  
"No, it's alright," Megolas replied. She breathed a heavy sigh. "I found Saruman, and he tricked me into thinking he would help me. Once I found out what he was really trying to achieve, I tried to free myself of him and his evil powers. That's...when...he banished me to the lamp."  
  
"How long are you the guardian of this lamp?" he asked, picking up the lamp and brushing the dirt from it.  
  
"Eternity."  
  
The environment was so intense that it could be cut with a blade.  
  
"So...you can't kill anyone?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"And I can't grant you more wishes," Megolas added.  
  
"Where do you live?" Pippin asked her, cleaning the lamp as he talked.  
  
"In what you're holding."  
  
"In this?!" he exclaimed, looking at the lamp incrediously. "But it's so small, and you're so..."  
  
"Yes, I know," she interrupted him. "I have more powers besides being able to grant wishes."  
  
"What powers do you have?" he asked curiously.  
  
"None that concern you, little one," she replied, pulling away from the tree and walking over to him. "Do you live in the forest?" she asked, a playful smile curving her lips.  
  
Pippin blushed and looked down briefly. "No, I was actually on my way to a friend's party."  
  
"I suppose you'll need this then," she smirked and tossed him a cabbage.  
  
He caught the vegetable, his eyes widening. He glanced over at his pile of neatly stacked vegetables. "You took my cabbage??"  
  
Megolas smiled. "I was ready to be released. Why don't you show me to your friend's party?"  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
"Are you sure you saw him get up?" Aragorn asked for the hundredth time.  
  
"Yes!" Merry exclaimed. "Well...I think he got up...."  
  
"Merry Bradybuck!" Gandalf boomed, his temper rising.  
  
"Gandalf," Legolas spoke quietly, placing a hand on the wizard's forearm. "Merry, PLEASE remember what happened."  
  
Merry sighed. "We were gathering carrots and cabbages..."  
  
"From Farmer Maggott?" Sam interrupted.  
  
"Yes! That's where we always get our vegetables."  
  
"Oh, Merry," Frodo sighed, shaking his head. "You told me you weren't doing that anymore."  
  
"But we always do it," Pippin spoke, stepping inside. "Running from Farmer Maggott is part of the fun."  
  
"Pippin Took I should let Farmer Maggott skin you alive!" Gandalf bellowed, relieved that the hobbit was safe.  
  
"We had to have carrots for the stew," Pippin replied, dumping his stealings onto the table before Frodo scooped them up and dumped them into a large pot.  
  
Legolas snapped his head up.  
  
"Legolas, what is it?" Aragorn asked, taking notice of his friend's action.  
  
"I sense something," Legolas spoke, scanning the area with his eyes. "Something bad..." His eyes stopped on Pippin.  
  
Aragorn picked up on the elf's senses. "Pippin, what is that at your belt?"  
  
"Just something I found today," he replied shortly.  
  
"Let's wait," Legolas said just as Aragorn was going to ask more questions.  
  
Aragorn nodded shortly. "Eowyn will be here soon," he announced as he took a seat at Frodo's table.  
  
Legolas frowned before taking a seat also. He wasn't ver happy with the romance sparking between Aragorn and Eowyn. He respected Aragorn too much to voice his disapproval, so he stayed quiet.  
  
"Eowyn is coming?" Pippin asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes, she's visiting the shire for a few days," Aragorn replied as he took a sip of the wine Frodo passed to everyone.  
  
"What is your concern with Eowyn?" Gandalf chuckled, pulling out his pipe.  
  
"None at all...I'll be right back," Pippin told them and slipped off.  
  
"He's acting strangely," Sam deadpanned.  
  
"Very strange indeed," Frodo agreed.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn exchanged worrisome glances.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Once he was sure that the room was vacant, Pippin pulled out the lamp and rubbed it feverishly. "I'm ready to make my first wish," he said eagerly.  
  
"Be advised, little one, you only have three wishes," Megolas warned.  
  
"Yes, I know, but this would make me so happy!"  
  
"What, pray tell, do you want to wish for?" Megolas asked, a touch of mockery to her voice.  
  
Pippin gulped. "I wish for Eowyn to fall in love with me!"  
  
  
  
  
WILL EOWYN REALLY FALL IN LOVE WITH PIPPIN? ARE MEGOLAS' INTENTIONS TRUE? WHAT DOES LEGOLAS SENSE? STAY TUNED!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Copyright © 2002 by Jenolas  
  
Note: This is my very first attempt at a LOTR fanfic, so PLEASE be gentle lol  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim these LOTR characters as my own---they were created by JRR Tolkien, not me. I'm not publishing this, so I'm not getting paid for writing this. This idea was inspired by Jeanster  
  
NOTE: When Megolas is referred to as a shedevil, it doesn't mean she IS a shedevil, Legolas just has bad feelings towards her. You'll find out what later on :)  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Megolas sighed. "That's what I thought you'd wish for. Be aware that forcing someone to fall in love with you has its risks."  
  
Pippin briefly contemplated the thought. No matter what the consequences--Eowyn would look at him as something other than a friend. The risk was worth the reward. "That is my first wish," he said firmly.  
  
"Very well," Megolas replied and merely snapped her fingers. "Done."  
  
"Done?! Just like that?"  
  
"Just like that. If something happens to go wrong, you must make a second wish to change it." With that, smoke filled the room, and she was back in her lamp.  
  
"What could possibly go wrong?" Pippin wondered aloud.  
  
"She's at least a foot taller than you," Megolas spoke from inside the lamp.  
  
Pippin frowned and attached the lamp to his belt. "But I love her...and now she'll love me back."  
  
"You were warned," Megolas replied.  
  
"Eowyn has arrived," Aragorn called.  
  
"Pippin, where are you?" Merry added.  
  
"I'm right here," Pippin replied after slinking into the room.  
  
"It's almost time to eat," Merry said and licked his lips.  
  
"Will this be your second lunch?" Legolas asked with a small smile.  
  
Merry lightly kicked him under the table and scooted down before Legolas could retort. "When are we going to eat?"  
  
"In due time, anxious one," Gandalf laughed as he puffed away at his pipe.  
  
Eowyn then walked in, followed by a bewildered Aragorn. "Pippin, it has been so long," she smiled as she sat by him and placed a hand on his forearm.  
  
"Yes, it has been a long time," Pippin replied, a little nervous and uneasy, especially since all eyes were on him.  
  
"What is happening here?" Sam whispered.  
  
"I don't know," Frodo whispered back, just as surprised as everyone else.  
  
"What happened?" Legolas asked as Aragorn sat beside him.  
  
"I'm not sure," Aragorn replied as he slowly sat down. "I greeted Eowyn at the door, but she ignored me to greet Pippin."  
  
Legolas bit his lip. "Whatever is here has caused this."  
  
"Maybe she just missed him," Aragorn suggested.  
  
"No," Legolas snapped, his eyes flashing. "Something else is at work here...something very powerful."  
  
Aragorn kept quiet. He didn't know what to think or believe. The one thing he knew for certain was that Eowyn had ignored him to see Pippin. He glanced over at the hobbit to find Eowyn feeding him the stew Frodo had prepared. Aragorn's mouth dropped and he knudged Legolas.  
  
"You're so sweet," Eowyn cooed and wiped Pippin's mouth.  
  
"This is not like her," Aragorn hissed. "Eowyn has that warrior spirit, but now..."  
  
"Yes, I see," Legolas interrupted. "Whatever is at work is very powerful, possibly stronger than the ring."  
  
"What about that lamp?" Aragorn questioned, getting a full glimpse of the lamp at Pippin's waist. "None of this happened until he showed up with that lamp."  
  
"It could be," Legolas nodded, "or the lamp is just a decoy for something bigger. Only time will tell."  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Megolas laughed to herself as she floated from the lamp. She had many powers the stupid little hobbit didn't know about--invisibility being one of them. She walked around the room slowly, examining everyone carefully. The other hobbits and the woman could be easily controlled, if necessary. The wizard, man, and elf concerned her, espcially the elf. The pretty boy already sensed her, and with the encouragement of the man, they'd nail her in no time. She had hoped to keep this between herself and the hobbit, but it seemed that he had nosy, meddling friends.  
  
Megolas sat on the floor and examined the environment. Yes, the hobbit was a good choice. Once he heard her sob story, he'd be sure to free her. Hobbits were so carefree, what could he possibly want or need? There were only two things that could spoil her plans--the elf and the man.  
  
Call her jumping the gun, but Megolas had to get them off her back. She got up and walked over to Aragorn, whispering in his ear. "What does that little hobbit have that you don't have? He's not taller, better looking, or smarter. What IS the matter with her?"  
  
"What is the matter with you?" Aragorn burst out, glaring at Eowyn.  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas hissed, grabbing his arm. "What is the matter with YOU?"  
  
Aragorn abruptly snatched his arm from the elf's grasp. "I simply want to know what is happening. You've never taken such an interest in Pippin before. It's as if you're under some love sick spell!"  
  
Pippin froze, all color draining from his face. "Don't be ridiculous, Aragorn," he squeaked. "The only one here who has powers is Gandalf, and he didn't put a spell on Eowyn."  
  
Legolas was watching Pippin's every action. It was all so clear now--the hobbit wasn't good at hiding his fears. Everything fit together like the pieces to a puzzle. It was quite obvious who was behind all of this.  
  
"Aragorn, calm down," Gandalf said, frowning at his companion.  
  
Aragorn cast a hard glance at Eowyn before snatching up his sword. "I'm sorry, Frodo, but something just came up."  
  
"I'll talk to him," Legolas told the bewildered onlookers before running after Aragorn. "What just happened, Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn stopped walking and ran a hand through his long, dark hair. "I'm not sure," he replied, sighing heavily. "It's as if there was this little voice inside my head...encouragining the outburst."  
  
Legolas frowned. "Just...get back to Bree. We'll talk when I find out what is happening here. Take care."  
  
"You too, Legolas," Aragorn replied, placing his hand on Legolas' shoulder and squeezing gently.  
  
Legolas smiled softly and watched his friend until he was no longer visible. His eyes narrowing, Legolas turned and walked back inside. He had to get that lamp!  
  
"Would you care for some more wine, Legolas?" Frodo greeted as soon as he was inside.  
  
"I'll pour my own, sit down and rest, dear Frodo," Legolas replied, walking around the table and taking the pitcher from the hobbit's hands. He poured himself a little more wine and eyed the lamp at Pippin's waist. "Pippin, would you care for some more wine?"  
  
"Yes, please," Pippin giggled as Eowyn tousled his hair.  
  
Legolas slowly poured Pippin's wine with one hand while easily grabbing the lamp with the other, considering the hobbit's distraction. He set down the pitcher and excused himself.  
  
Once away from the group, Legolas rubbed the lamp and chunked it to the ground as he waited for the shedevil to make her appearance. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall as smoke filled the room.  
  
"Is she too much for you to handle, little one?" Megolas teased and then turned around. "So we meet again, Legolas. It's been, what, a thousand years?"  
  
Legolas glared at her. "And you STILL find ways to cause trouble."  
  
"Ouch," Megolas mocked and made a grasp at her heart. "You haven't changed a bit."  
  
"Neither have you," he replied dryly.  
  
"Let's just side step this nit picking chatter and cut to the chase, hmmmm?" she frowned. "Do you want me to grant YOU three wishes? I'd give you anything you want."  
  
In lightening quick movements, Legolas crossed the distance between them and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him. "I'm warning you, Megolas," he told her, his voice a low growl.  
  
"Ow," she whined. "Legolas, you're hurting me."  
  
Legolas pushed her away. "Do NOT hurt my friend." He then spun around and walked to the door.  
  
"You're never supposed to hurt a lady!" she called after him as she rubbed her wrist.  
  
"You're not a lady," he replied shortly and left.  
  
"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Megolas screamed once he was gone. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the door. "Now your little friend WILL be hurt. You and I have a score to settle, Legolas," she growled. "And this time, you WON'T win!"  
  
  
  
DUN DUN DUN! 


End file.
